this is the end
by Elsa Pheniox
Summary: hey, my name is shun but you probably already knew that, I had to go live in the small town of la push because grandfather was called back to the ninja war and I have no other living relative but little old la push is not as small as it seams, when I change into a werewolf and then a vampire, not to mention Zenohled has a vampire army, join me now, in my adventure bakugan brawl.
1. prologue

**I do not own Bakugan or twilight but I do own Zenohelds vampire Army who are still in the making but this is only the prologue soo...  
well has everyone had a fabulous Christmas. I know I did, this is my first story on my new laptop which is touch screen. Now with no further ado it is time for the prologue. Ops almost forgot, I don't own twilight or bakugan, wait I already did the disclaimer. well there it is double. I've had way too much sugar. also I do not own the very little MR that is in here, oh yeah I do own Kio's Name and I made Fang from maximum ride a Cullen and he keeps getting forgotten in my notebook version of this story so there might not be a lot of him**

* * *

Billy black was sitting in his living room watch a game with the Cullen's, fangs flock, his sons pack, and most of Sam Uley's pack. Sam was not their because his wife was two weeks away from giving birth to a child, a boy in which they plan to name Ephraim. Duke had just score a run against wake when the phone rang. "who is calling this early." Leah Clearwater snapped, it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Sam?" Fang asked worriedly turning around to look at the phone like it would give him the answers, Billy was Rolling his way over to it to pick it up.

"not very likely," Paul said "Emily cant do much so by the end of the day he's worn out"

"Yea, Fang, he's worn out" Iggy mocked

"Shut up" and Max said at the same time and with out missing a beat Paul, Fang, Jared, and Max whacked Iggy upside the head

"My beautiful head!" Iggy exclaimed as Billy reached the phone

"Hello, Billy Black Here" Billy said

"Hello, Billy; it's nice to speak to you. Although I am afraid it is for the last time. how's Jacob been, I know sarah's death hit him hard, Shun's mother just died, so he knows how it is now. he's really hurting, says he's not but sakkii was everything to him and more"

"Kio, what a surprise, Jakes been fine, what has you calling so early. Has to be more than to tell me Shun's mother died"

"Early. it's not early, ahh that blasted time zone, well I am going back to war and staying till my time is up, I am needed to train those newbies and I'm afraid they will not le me bring Shun with me, so could he come stay with you" Kio said he was worried that Billy would say no, on the other side of the line Billy was awestruck, he had ever ben able to meet his nephew because Sakkii's husband was a jerk and wanted nothing to do with them, they weren't even allowed to come to her wedding, and when Shun was eleven five years ago Mr. Kazami walked out on his wife and his son, because Shunuel wanted to be a singer not a baseball player.

"Of course he can come"

"Oh, thank you I didn't know what I would had done if you couldn't take... hold on" Kio said then they heard yell "SHUN! cut that music down I am talking on the phone and can hardly hear Billy." there was an annoyed and aggravated response "Turn it down now, Shunuel." then he paused for a second before coming back to the phone "I'm sorry, Shun is jus so wound up right now, he gets aggravated so easily"

"I can imagine, the girls were like that after Sarah died, Rebecca moved out after her graduation, she's in Hawaii now, has a husband, a nice one too."

"what about Rachel how's she" Kio asked

"Oh she went to collage in Seattle, and moved back to the reservation, she's engaged to a pack member, she's his imprint"

"How lovely, well I better go if I'm to get Shun to pack his stuff, goodbye Billy"

"Goodbye Kio" Billy said hanging up the phone

"Who was that Dad" Jacob asked " whose coming"

"you haven't meet your cousin, before, he's coming his name is Shun"

"I didn't know I had a cousin" Jacob said

"Well, your uncle was a cruel man, he didn't let your mother come to her sisters wedding, I've only met shun once it was during the time you ran away after your mother died, he was real young, I don't think he remembers me"

"And Duke wins the game, oh yeah" Seth Clearwater yelled out

"well now everyone must go and Jacob, go to bed we must pick up Shun tomorrow" Billy said


	2. new home, first phase

**now I do not own Bakugan or twilight, now as I said before I had already had this one in a notebook so I try to change them to make them sound better but there are some things that you cant change and there are some parts in the next chapter that will not make sense they are time skips and I didn't know how to fill them in it's only a few of them so if you can just put up with them it'll be great one of them is very important in explaining Shun's love**

* * *

**Chapter 1: new home first phase**

I was sitting in my room blasting my Music like I normally do, when grandfather came. He never comes in my room, well not since mama died, he just lets me be, but today is different something tells me that he has planned something and I wont like it. "Shun, your are going to live with your uncle Billy in America" he said, knew it, he had planed something. He cut my music off.

"What" I said

"Don't what me Boy, you heard me. your going to live with your uncle Billy and Jacob"

"whose Jacob" I asked smartly and earned myself a smack upside the head, Grandfather hates it when I back mouth him. "But why do I need to go, I can take care of myself and really whose Jacob."

"I've been called back to train the rookies, ad I wont bring you with me, i know you can take care of yourself but they said that you must go live with a relative or come with me which I told your uncle they wouldn't let me bring you, I don't want you in the line of danger. Shuneul I promised your mother that I would protect you until you were an adult, and Jacob is your cousin" he said

"Okay so when does the plane leave, cause it seams that I'm not getting out of this and where in America am I going to" I said

"tomorrow morning, and you are going to forks Washington"

"really, Forks." I said

"well technically it's the reservation right off of Forks called La push, Pack warm because it is always cold there" he said leaving me to pack my stuff, I got down my suite case and put my long sleeved clothes in it then, all my favorite books, my song book and my gauntlet. then I grabbed my English dictionary and my iPod and I put on some rock music with my ear buds so grandfather didn't have to hear it, but I didn't blast it because I do want to be able to hear when I grow up, I was attempting to read my English dictionary because if I was going to have to live in America I needed to know how to speak more fluent English, I understand it and I can write in it I just I can't speak it... well I can I'm just not too fluent in it.

.

..

...

Snow was falling heavily, the moon shine brightly above the trees, but there were no clouds in the sky. The child was running as fast as he could, he was being chased by hunters. They wanted him dead, then the snow started to melt, very quickly, and ground started to steam, the trees and plants began to wither and the ground cracked and opened right under his feet. Lava started to spew out of the opening in the ground as he ran jumping over big gashes in the earth. he glance back at the hunters and one of the yelled "WAKE UP BOY!"

.

..

...

I shot up faster then I thought I could and I fell out of the chair that I was sitting in, I must of fell asleep in it

"What" I said

"What" he mocked me "Shun, it's time to go, I put your iPod in your suite case, now get dressed and don't put on those blasted sweat pants again, look somewhat descent" he said leaving to go to the car "And be sure to grab a jacket, Forks is not as warm as it is here" he called back I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt, then tied my hair back with a ribbon since I had packed my brush last night, I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket just has I heard the car horn go off

"Damn, so the old man's either set the car alarm off again, or he's honking it at me" I said to myself as I walked out side getting a apple off the tree and getting in the car, he gave me a look "what, I wanted a apple" I said biting in to the mini apple, it was a very small apple and I should be done with it by the thirteen minutes it'll take us to reach the air port.

"Well, it sure took you long enough boy" he said, putting the car in drive and when I got done with the apple I just threw in out the window. I heard Grandfather sigh, "Look Shun," he said "I couldn't help that I got called back, and like I said last night, it's a law that you go stay with a living relative, if it wasn't I would be sending you to stay with Dan, I know you would rather stay with him or Ace. I don't like sending you all the way to America, it's along way, and anything could happen"

"Don't worry, Grand Father, Billy will probably call you when I get their, so don't worry" I said

"Okay, Shun, here's the ticket, your cousin Jacob will be picking you up and so will Fang Martinez and his girlfriend... uhh what was her name Maya I think no that's not it Mackenzie... something like that, last name Ride" he said

"Maximum." I said "Her names Maximum Ride" we pulled into the air port

"Oh yeah Max, now I want you to be careful and keep your gantlet on you at all times, now the plane leave in ten minutes" Grandfather said

"Okay, Goodbye" I said and went to get on the plane, I was really nervous about meeting uncle Billy and Jacob.

.

..

...

"Hon, we will be landing in Seattle soon" an flight attendant said shaking me gently, she was speaking English

"Oh, uh, Thank you" I said in English, well, I was more fluent then I thought because that didn't sound to bookish, well it was only just two words. I felt the plane start it's landing process, I gripped the arms of the seat, oh how I hate airplanes, I can do portal travel but not airplanes or subways, I don't like flying or going underground. So when it finally landed I was the first one off and to get my stuff, then I started looking for fang. But he found me, he and a girl who I assume is max and a Indian boy I'm going to say is Jacob came running up to me

"hey, Man" he said leading me to his car, it was a nice sleek clean black corvette, he put my stuff in the back and he and Max got in the front and Jacob got in the back with me

"Hey, so is, this your first time in America, I'm Jacob, Jake for short"

"Yeah, it is and I kind if figured that" I said

"I know, but it's just manors"

"I know" I said then looked out the window, this car was flying down the road "Holly fuck fang how fast are we going" I exclaimed

"about 120" Max said

"Okay, fast and furious you need to slow down before you catch the attention of the police" I said

"Okay, were almost to La push anyway" he said starting to slow down and about five minutes later we pulled into a driveway Jake got my stuff out of the car and we headed into the house "Hey, Jake, me and Max are going back to the house for a bit, see you at nine" Fang said as he speed off

"such a speed demon" I said

"Yeah he is" Jake said

"So what's at nine" I asked

"Oh this months Bon fire, we have one every month, this would be the he's come first time to ours, since Sam was stubborn"

"I've never been to a bon fire" I said

"Oh" Jacob said and led me into the house and into a small den, in it were seven people most about twenty but there was an older man in a wheel chair

"Hello, Shun, it's wonderful to see you" he said, so he must be uncle Billy

"Guys, This is my cousin Shun" Jacob said to the other six

"Hi, there I'm Seth" the smallest one said jumping up and holding out his hand I jumped back, and he dropped it

"hell-hello" I said

"Seth, I think you scarred," the buffest of them said "I'm Paul Lahotie"

"I'm Embry Call and that's Quill Altara" Embry said pointing at Quill

"I'm Jared Hawk" Jared said, his hair was little longer then the others and he had that prankster grin that Dan always had when we were up to something

"and I am Samuel, Sam for short" Sam said "Jacob you should bring him by the house sometime"

"Well, there is a bone fire tonight remember" Jacob said

"Oh yeah so see you at nine, and it's eight thirty right now, right" Sam said

"yeah" Billy said and they all left, "Jake go ahead and show him his room, we need to leave no latter then eight fifty-five" Uncle billy said. I followed Jacob down a hallway, There was a room painted blue and then there was a bathroom and then a room painted green

"That's my room, there's the bathroom and here's your room" Jacob said "would you like me to help you unpack?"

"no, I got it" I said so he left it was about the time we needed to leave when I got done unpacking my stuff I went to the den

"Shun did your mother ever tell you of the tribe legends" uncle Billy asked

"No, I don't think so" I said slowly trying to remember if she had told me any legends beside the vampire ninja and werewolf; children of the moon samurai one, nope cant think of any

"Ah... that figures your father hated us so he probably wouldn't let you hear them, but you'll hear the tonight" Billy said

"Dad we should go ahead to the cliff" Jacob said and we all went out to the car Jacob put Billy in the drivers seat, I got in between Billy and Jacob it was a short ride to the beach and we had to walk up to the cliff and I entertained them by making animals sounds the whole way to the top, I have perfected the dolphin, the lion, the deer and the elephant.

"Nice horse" Jacob said as we got to the top of the cliff Sam and a very pregnant lady who had half of her face clawed, I adverted my eyes to the fire

"Jacob, Billy, it's nice to see you again, whose this" the lady asked I glanced back up at her then hid behind Jacob being shy

"This is my nephew, Shun Kazami, his mother just died last week and his grand father was called back to the academy to train rookies and couldn't bring Shun with him although Shun does have a lot of ninja training, Shun that's Emily Sam's wife an you can stop hiding" Billy said and I went to sit down on one of the logs

"where the fuck is everyone, they know there is a bone fire tonight right" Sam said

"Sam, Shun is still a teenager, don't say that and I'm sure they'll be here soon" Emily said well more like scolded

"Emily, Shun's says that word all the time" Fang said walking with a giggling Max, Sam had his head cocked to the side, wait hold up, rewind. giggling Max, since when did Max giggle, I didn't think you could make the Maximum ride giggle.

"What" Emily asked

"Well, Shuneul and I used to brawl together all the time until I stopped and shun used to cuss all the time" Fang said

"I'm all he said was hell and damn" Sam said

"uh no he um... I'm just going to keep my mouth shut" fang said seeing the glare I was giving him

"Who is he" a blond girl asked coming up the hill with Jared, Seth, a black haired girl and a older black haired girl

"You must be Black's Cousin" the black haired girl said with clear dislike

"Leah!" the older scolded then came and sat next to me "I'm Sue Clearwater, That's Leah, and Kim" Sue said

"Shun Kazami" I said "does Leah not like Jacob" I asked

"Sue" Uncle Billy called as he was about to start the story's she gave me a look I could not place and went to him

"you weren't paying attention" Fang said once they were over

"yes I was" I lied

"Liar" he said

**(I'm skipping the going home and the dream scene it has no importance)**

"so we aregoing to meet a family of vapires and your a shape-sifter" I asked for the countless time Jacob sighed annoyed with me.

"yes" he said

"This is unbelievable" I said

"you've said that ten times already" Jacob said as he puled into a driveway, I gave him a sheepish grin and got real dizzy as I got out of the car I felt feverish too.

Are you okay" a blond guy said coming over to me

"Dizzy" I said and started shaking

"Carsile, Back up" Jacob said and he backed away from me, I felt a searing pain, my head was pounding, I heard a pop sound and it felt like my bones were sifting. what happened next freaked me out, I was on all fours as a over sized wolf. Werewolf was the first thing that popped into my mind, but it couldn't be, there was no full moon, it was daylight for crying out loud. I saw my clothes on the ground in scrapes and my gantlet was on the ground, so that means I was strip naked. I heard a second popping sound.

"Amazing, he didn't run off" a Guy said

'Shun are you alright' Jacob asked in my head

'How the Hell are you in my head, and no this is fucking insane' I thought back to him, I probably sounded pissed off, I caught a sight of Fang rolling on the ground laughing and I glared at him the best I could as a wolf but it shut him up, well not entirely he was still giggling a little by he was no longer ROTFL I mean who does that besides Ace. I heard Jacob Howl. I must of got some type of love look in my eyes because Fang rolled his eyes.

'Yo, Jacob what's wrong' Seth thought

'what's up' quill thought

'what now' Leah snapped

'Jacob ephirem Black, it would be nice if you could fucking explain this to me, this is fucking in said and it's fucking freeing me out how is the fucking possible it shouldn't b fucking possible' I said

'whoa clam down puppy'

'Dare kuso chimamire no jigoku wa anata ga koinu o yobidashite iru' I thought **(translation: who the fucking bloody hell are you calling puppy) **

'damn, he's got a worse mouth then all of you men combined' Leah said

'I'm going to take that as a complement, for your sake' I said devilish

'you know, I think I like you more then Jacob' she said to me

'thank you, not many people like me, I am bipolar. and for some reason people tend to think I'm insane'

'I can tell, you seam like a totally different person then you were last night'

'well I had just got off a twelve hour flight, and I like hate airplanes and subways for that matter' I said

'how did we get so off topic' Seth suddenly asked

'it's not a we, Seth it's those two' Quill said

'okay so how did this happen' I asked now calmer

'it's because the Cullen's are lee-Vampires' Leah said

'I've never seen Leah so nice' Jared said

'and it happened faster then any of us' Seth piped in, it seamed that Leah had missed Jared's comment

'huh' I said

'normally it takes four to ten days, yours happened in a span of ten minutes, and I heard Jared' Leah said then we went for a run 'dang your faster then I am' Leah said as we approached the white house we started at.

'thanks so how do I change back' I asked seeing a bunch of clothes laying out for us I grabbed the ones with my gantlet and ducked behind a tree, they were not going to see me naked, seeing the amount of tattoos I had, but the shirt was short sleeved and white.

'you have to relax, it takes a while the first-' he got cut off because I changed back and I did the best I could to cover all my tattoo's the only ones that showed were Ace's name on the back of my right elbow, my fake death-eater one on my left forearm, a phrase saying 'I'm not myself with out you' on my left wrist, my bakugan attubute on my right forearm, a snake that was on both of my upper arms curling around them, my nickname 'ninja-wannabe' on my right wrist, words saying 'The shadow' on the back of my neck with part of the snake, a phrase saying 'I'm sorry I cant hear over the sound of how awesome I am' on my right ankle and a phrase saying 'so sorry I offended you, oh wait I don't care' on my other ankle, those are the ones they could see I had five phrase's on my back around another snake that was showing it's fang's with venom dripping off, 'don't wish ill on your enemy, plan it' 'you say foul loathsome evil little cockroach like it's a bad thing' 'if nobody hates you...then your doing something wrong' 'the fact that you think I care amuses me' and 'I do it because I can, I can because I want to, I want to because you said I couldn't' and I have a blue moon on the back off my left leg.

"Impressive" Leah said "that was really fast"

"whoa you got a lot of tattoo's" Seth said, I noticed none of the other boys had their shirts on, I put my gantlet in my pocket

"that's not all of them" I said

"Come on let's go inside" Carsile said from where he was sitting on the front pouch, it smelt nice in his house like a sweet flower smell where the others smelt like wet dogs. we approached the den.

"Shuneul, this is Dr. Carsile Cullen, Esme Cullen his wife, Edward and Bella Cullen, their daughter Renesme but we call her Nessie, you already know their adopted son and his girlfriend..." Fang was promptly making out with max for every one to see, I rolled my eyes

"EW! Get a room" Seth said to them

"... that's Emmett and Rosaline, and Alice and jasper" Jacob finished and Esme came up to us

"Are you kids hungry" she asked

"Yea, could I have something with sugar" I asked with the smile of a innocent child she laughed

"Of course honey" she said and went to the kitchen

**finally it's done sorry for such a long wait but I couldn't find a way to make it more then one chapter the next one shouldn't be as long but it wont be too short either should be my normal of 1,000 words**

**rate and review**


	3. love and Zenoheld's coming back

**I don't own Bakugan or twilight sorry it took so long to update I do own my OC's The Shadow, Melsa Zenoheld, and a few others that don't appear in this chapter**

* * *

**chapter 2: Love and Zenoheld's coming back**

"Okay," Jacob said "I swear to God, I didn't know he got like this after he had sugar." My cousin was being dramatic, I wasn't acting that bad. just spinning in circles with my arms held out yelling "Weee" near the Cullen's river.

"He's funny," Emmett said "Ow Rose." I heard a smack sound and Rosaline must of slapped her husband how Ace slaps me. Upside the head.

"He's annoying, very annoying." Rosaline said

"Shun you need to be careful, your getting too close to the bank, dear." Esme said and I decided to be a smart alec so I said.

"What bank?" and at that moment I slipped and fell in I started thrashing trying to keep my head above the water, and I think I screamed. I couldn't swim though, but I wasn't in the water for to long. Carsile was pulling me out of the water and away from the edge in a instant. I started coughing up water for a few minutes.

"Okay breath your alright." Edward said when I sat up still gasping for air Seth was messing with my Phone when a text came in and of course he read it, but I don't mind I just hope it's not Ace.

"Hey, Shun, whose Ace?" Seth said, Damn it I jinxed myself.

"Uh well, I don't really know how to explain it but... uh... well he's my boyfriend." I said

"He's your boyfriend." Jacob repeated

"Yes, I'm gay ugh, I wish he was here, he was always so much better at explaining stuff then I am."

"Your kidding" Alice said

"Nope, I'm not" I said and it got very awkward, Seth tossed me back my phone and I looked at the text message. _' Hey Shun, is it alright if I come stay with you it's getting lonely with out you'_

_'I'll need to check with my uncle Billy, but if he say yes then sure' _I texted back to Ace as Jacob decided that it was time to go home and that I was going to tell Billy what I had told them, Seth kept giving me these wired looks as if he was disgusted by me. I don't know why it's just love and I'm pretty sure Athena had some female lovers and Ares had some Male lovers. my mom was the daughter of Athena and my deadbeat dad was a son of Ares.

"Hey dad, did you know Shun had was Gay" Jacob called to his father as soon as we got to the house

"What" uncle Billy said

"It's true" I said "I have a boyfriend"

"We will get to meet your Boyfriend right" Billy said

"Yeah, Ace wants to come and I cant stand being away from him" I said

"He can come, he can have Rebecca's room"

"Cool, I'm going to go call him" I said walking to my room and calling Ace

"Hey Shun" Ace said picking up on the first ring

"Hey baby, guess what" I said

"He said yes, didn't he"

"Uh-huh"

"I'll be there tomarrow, going to be at the airport 3 P.M"

"Okay see you then" I said

"Love you Shun"

"Love you too" I said hanging up

"So we need to be at the airport at 3" Jacob said

"You were standing there the whole time weren't you" I said turning to face him, he was standing in my doorway

"Yes." Jacob said "are you hungry, we're ordering Pizza and Charlie's coming over"

"A little, I'm just going to stay in here" I said

**(time skip the airport)**

"Where is he" I said pacing back and forth in front of Fang, Max and Jacob

"Relax Shun, it's only 2:55 and you know Ace is not one to be on time. The plane doesn't get here for another five minutes, so sit down your going to pace a hole through the floor" Fang said

"I don't think that's possible" I said and kept on pacing

"Are you trying to put a hole in the floor" someone said I turned to the voce and saw Ace

"ACE!" I said and threw my arms around his neck

"Well, yeah, who else would it be" he said

"Oh shut up, I'm just excited to see you" I said

"Like always now lets get out of here" Ace said and we all went to Fangs car, Ace ended up between Jacob and I

"I'm Jacob, Shun's Cousin" Jacob said

"Acer Grit" Ace said and shook Jakes hand

_' Why are you two so warm? you both feel as if you have fevers?' _Ace asked me mentally it was something he could do because of his 'curse' his curse is that he can get pregnant even if he's technically too young too. Ace has powers because of it and it makes him look like he's 16 but he's really only 6. His powers are mind reading and mind control and he had infinite strength

_'We're Shape-Sifters it's triggered by Vampires, which I don't know how I'm one because Ninja's can only be vampires' _I said

_'Then the Shadow probably isn't happy and working to fix it'_

_'Yeah your right is nothing I really need to worry about' _ I said as we pulled up to the house

"The Voltri are at the Cullen's House and I'm going ahead over there, Shun can you come by in a hour so they can explain the vampires thing to you. Ace can come to if he wants" Jacob said then left Ace and I went to Ace's Room he didn't really have much because most of our and Hydron's stuff stays at The Shadow's place. I helped him unpack the few clothes that he had brought

"So whose the Cullen's and Voltri" Ace asked me, Ingram and Percival were now arguing over something.

"The Cullen's are a family of vampire I meet yesterday and I don't know who the Voltri is the vampire Gov. I'm guessing from the way that name sounds" I said and Ace kissed me and we ended up in our birthday suites.

"I sometimes still can't believe how many tattoo's you have" Ace said as a pushed myself into him and he moaned my name and I thrust myself further in him making him scream in pleasure. We did this for a while until my phone rang and I removed myself from Ace to find it.

"Hello" I said

"Shun where are you?" Jacob said

"At home." I said

"Well, you need to get here, they are waiting"

"Okay, we're coming" I said hanging up I saw Ace was already putting his clothes back on and I started to do the same, after we got dressed we walked out to Jacob's rabbit car.

"You do know how to get there right?" Ace asked me

"Of course I do Hot-Shot" I said as drove to the Cullen's and there were five red eyed Vampires there.

"Well it sure took you long enough Mutt" the blond girl said

"Sorry" I said as Ace and I got out

"Who's the Human" another said

"I'm not Human I'm Vestal" Ace snapped

"He's my mate" I said

"Shun, Ace this is Aro, Cauis, Marucis, Jane and Alec." Jacob said. Aro came up to us and held out his hand and I neglected to take it but Ace being Ace took his hand and they stood like that for a few seconds before Aro relished Ace's hand.

"So I'm assuming that you haven't told Ace much about us" Aro said

"How... how did you know that and he hasn't told me much about anything." Ace said

"Perhaps I should start with our powers, every vampire has a power or a special talent it was their strongest trait when they were human. See mine is I can read a persons past and every thought they've ever had by a single touch, that's how I knew Cauis can see past a lie, Marucis can see a persons past even the stuff they don't remember, Jane can make an illusion of pain, Alec can knock out all of a persons senses. Carsile has a perfect resistance to his thirst, Esme is extremely motherly, Rosaline has extreme Beauty, Emmett is the strangest Vampire, Jasper can feel and manipulate others feelings, Alice can see the future" Aro said

"It changes with each choice a person makes and I can only see vampires and Humans because I have been both, I cant see the wolves and I most possibly cant see you." Alice said

"Edward is a mind reader, Bella is a shield, meaning she blocks others from reading her mind, Fang can turn invisible, and Renesme can show people her thoughts or feelings in a mental image or show memories." Aro said

_'So Vampires are like Vestals in a way, we both have powers' _Ace sent to me

_'I don't think Vestals drink blood' _I sent back

_'well, I have pretty sharp teeth'_

_'That's just you' _

_'Yeah I know I'm special'_

_'In more then one way Hot-shot'_

_'You know you love it'_

_'Whatever'_

_'Don't deny it'_ Ace thought

"How do you two do that" Edward asked

"Do what" we said in unison

"Jinx" Ace said

"Damn" I said giving him the middle finger

**ACE:**

"Do what?" Shun and I said at the same time

"Jinx" I said pointing at him and he gave me the middle finger

"Damn" he said

_'Ha, Ha' _I thought to him

_'jerk' _

_'Thank you' _

"Your speaking to each other in your minds, how do you do it" Edward said

"That's all Ace" Shun said, I glared at him.

"I didn't pick up on any powers" Aro said

"It's part of my curse" I said

"Your Curse?"

"yes, I'm under a curse I can get pregnant like a girl, but I Guess all bad things have some good sides to them so because of my curse I can read minds, speak to people in there minds, mind control, breath underwater, infinite strength and mimic" I said and it was silent and of course Shun broke it, I don't tell people that I'm six, only the resistance know that

"I didn't know you could breath underwater or mimic!" he yelled

"There are some things I don't tell you ninja wannabe" I said

"he's Stronger then ya'll I think" Shun said

"What! I don't believe it!" Emmett yelled

"Is that a challenge" I said

"If your not scared" Emmett said

"I don't get scared" I said

"want to arm wrestle" he said

"Not until I am done" Aro said

"Well then you'd better make it quick, he's not going to pay attention very long" Shun said

" Well, then I'll just give the pointers, Vampires are dead; for a starter, we're often referred to as the living dead. we can move faster then a person can blink and... oh I give up go on." Aro said when I kept giving him the puppy dog face. Emmett lead me over to a very big rock and we got set up for arm wrestling

"Ready. Set. Go!" Jasper said, Emmett started pushing against me, I pushed against him but not enough to win, then when they thought Emmett was going to win I pulled out my full strength and pushed Emmett's hand through the rock, splitting the rock in half.

"What! I lost," Emmett said "How!"

"Amazing the only one to ever beat him is Bella; when she was a newborn" Carsile said, Shun came up to me

_'Hey Remember Shadow,' _He thought to me _'The Shadow'_

_'Yeah, Why?'_

"He hasn't spoke lately, so I'm Kind of worried" Shun said

"Ah, he'll pop up when you least expect it" I said

"your right, and he'll scare the shit out of me when he does" Shun said

"What are you two talking about?" Jane asked us

"None of your business" I said like a jerk

"Why you little"

"Don't talk to my sister like that Human" Alec said Shun grabbed my wrist to hold be back from lunging at that boy.

"Look, I can talk to your sister like that if I wanna talk to her like that, you cant tell me what to do." I said giving Alec the full on Death-Glare and using my I'm-better-than-you voice.

"Your picking a fight with the wrong person, Human."

"In my book there's no such thing as picking the wrong fight"

"You don't want to go there human."

"Oh, really, I think I just did... and it's Vestal." I snapped

"If I could-"

"Alec, enough" Jane said "your tough boy, but really what were you and pup over there talking about; whose going to 'Pop up'" She said to me I remembered what Aro said about her power so I decided not to test her I didn't want to be at the receiving end of that power.

"His name is The Shadow. He's an old spirit that lives in Shun and gives advice but never makes since" I didn't tell them that the Shad has a house and I, Shun and Hydron think of him as our father. Hydron is one wire kid I'll say that. he like never goes into the sunlight and says he's afraid of blood, he never eats, I don't think I've ever seen him sleep either, he sometimes hides his eyes and they have a reddish tint t them. it's like so wired, he doesn't run or throw things either.

"Oh, so what does The Shadow normally talk about" Alec asked

"Anything" I said

"And" Shun and I said in unison

"Everything" Shun said then his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he went limp. I caught him then went into his mind and I must of blacked out to because it got dark and I could no longer physically feel Shun but I could mentally feel him, wired huh.

_'...are back' _The shadow said

_'huh.' _I thought

_'so you decided to join us baby, I was saying that Zenoheld is back once again and the Vexos have teamed up with the resistance for good now.'_

_'Well, that's fantastic'_

_'Was that sarcasm Acer grit.'_

_'Yes, Daddy'_

_'Good, so there's hope for you yet. when Zenoheld finds you; you will need all the hope and luck you can get, he will find you and the two of you must fight him, the resistance ad Vexos will never be the same, well, uh maybe.'_

_'we haven't been the same since Shun and I started dating' _

_'no, non of you will remain mortal, you must become vampires to win this war, it's the only way. But after this all chaos is done, I will change you all to immortals and let the rest stay with me as well and you'll meet a friend of mine. I see all of you and the Vexos as m children.'_

_'Can we focas on the problem at hand and not what your going to do after the war because if we lose the Resistance and vexos will all be dead, including me! so firstly i'm a werewolf, how can I be a vampire? vampire venom is poison to me.'_ Shun said

'_you are not to remain a werewolf, a ninja can only be a mortal, an immortal, or a vampire. so you shall be mortal again you were not meant to be a werewolf.' _The Shadow said

'_Huh, how will I change back?' _Shun asked but The Shadow did not respond, I then felt that we were no longer outside but in the Cullen's house, I felt that Shun and I's hands were entwined. I open my eyes to find us in a bed cover up with a blanket. I noticed that Shun wasn't as tan anymore his skin was back to that lovely paleish tone that looked so good on him. Tan doesn't look right on him, now I could all over his scars. I tried to sit up but Aro pushed me back down.

"I'm fine, that doesn't happen often" I said sitting up, I looked over at Shun.

"you both just feinted all of the sudden, and pup got really pale, that's unnatural for a werewolf" Jane said

"It was the Shadow he rarely does it like that, I entered Shun's mind so-"

"Why is it so fucking cold in here" Shun said blondly and I laughed.

"Your not supposed to be able to get cold" Aro said

"Well, I am. Oh, Vest's Ace what Shadow said was true Zenohled's must be coming back with his new team." Shun said shaking me

"So then what about his other comment" I said pulling Shun into my side to warm him up "The 'Only vampires can beat him one'"

"If only Vampires can beat him then..." Jasper trailed off

"Then he's got a newborn or a vampire Army!" Shun shouted

"There is no need to shout like that cousin, tell us what the Shadow told you all of it" Jacob said and we told them

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait, there's something I need to clarify The Shadow is not Shadow Prove, Shadow Prove will be addressed as Shad and this vampire army is a lot bigger then you believe it to be, how many vampires do you think is in it and if my friend who's been bugging me about getting this chapter up is reading it then do not answer because you know the number already.**

**put your guess in the review box and hit review please.**


End file.
